Jessica Lurie
Jessica Lurie is an American composer, performance artist and woodwind player,Hudson, J.J. (29 January 2004). Jazz musician to bring one of her three avant-garde groups to Chico, Chico Enterprise-Record originally hailing from Seattle and now living in Brooklyn, New York.(15 May 2009). SXSW artist interview: Jessica Lurie, mynorthwest.com Lurie's first gained notice as a member of The Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet, an all-female horn ensemble who released its first album in 1993.Gottschalk, Kurt (5 September 2009). Jessica Lurie: Shop of Wild Dreams & Laws of Motion, allaboutjazz.com, Retrieved June 15, 2011 In 1995, she also had a first release with the group Living Daylights, which performs jazz-jamband music.Blumenthal, Bob (13 April 2001). LIVING DAYLIGHTS RELUCTANTLY EMBRACES `JAM BAND' LABEL, Boston Globe(19 September 2002). Living Daylights, Cincinnati CityBeat She has also performed as the leader of the Jessica Lurie Ensemble since 2002.Heckman, Don (8 April 2002). Lurie Plays Up Vocal Skills, Los Angeles Times Jessica has performed, toured or recorded with international artists such as Bill Frisell, The Indigo Girls, Vinicio Capossela, Marc Ribot, Marty Ehrlich, Wayne Horvitz, Sleater Kinney, Circus Amok, Les Claypool, Nels Cline, Mike Clark, Great Small Works among others. Lurie started her music label Zipa!Music in 2000. Her CD Megaphone Heart released in 2012 features Todd Sickafoose on bass, Erik Deutsch on keys, Allison Miller percussion and Brandon Seabrook on guitars, etc. Jessica's touring groups include jazz and alternative music artists. Her current New York line-up features Todd Sickafoose on acoustic bass (best known for his work with Ani DiFranco), Allison Miller on drums (Natalie Merchant) and Erik Deutsch on keyboard. Other regular guests include Scott Amendola (drums, Madeline Peyroux), Jon Evans (bass, Tori Amos), Nels Cline (guitar, Wilco) and Julie Wolf (piano, Ani diFranco) as well as Italian musicians Zeno de Rossi (drums), Danilo Gallo (bass) and Giorgio Pacorig (piano). Discography *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: Saxhouse (1993 Spoot & Zipa Music) *Living Daylights: "Falling Down Laughing" (1995 Liquid City) *BTMSQ: Box (1996 New World Records) *Eyvind Kang: NADEs (1996 Tzadik) *The Posies: Amazing Disgrace (1996 Geffen Records) *BTMSQ & Ne Zhdali:'' Pollo d'Oro'' (1997 No Man's Land) *Living Daylights: 500 Pound Cat (1998 Liquid City) *BTMSQ: Sunshine Bundtcake (2000 New World Records) *Jessica Lurie: Motorbison Serenade (2000 Zipa Music) *Living Daylights: Electric Rosary (2000 Liquid City)Graybow, Steven (16 September 2000). Living Daylights Illuminate Seattle Scene, Billboard (magazine) *Eyvind Kang: Story of Iceland (''2000 Tzadik) *Billies: ''Short Cuts (2003 Spoot & Zipa) *Jessica Lurie Ensemble: !Zipa Buka! (2003 Zipa Music) *Living Daylights: Night of the Living Daylights (2004 Living Daylights) *Tiptons: Tsunami (2004 No Man's Land/Spoot & Zipa) *Tiptons: Surrounded by Horns (2004 Stockfisch) *Jessica Lurie and Andrew Drury Duo: This is what its like to be (2005 Zipa Music) *Tiptons: Drive (2005 Spoot & Zipa) *Jessica Lurie: Licorice and Smoke (2006 Zipa Music ) *The Tiptons Sax Quartet: Laws Of Motion (2008 Spoot & Zipa) *Jessica Lurie Ensemble: Shop of Wild Dreams (2009 Zipa Music ) *Jessica Lurie Ensemble: Megaphone Heart (2012 Zipa Music ) References External links * Official site * Jessica Lurie Ensemble collection at the Internet Archive's live music archive Category:Saxophonists